leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dratini (Pokémon)
|} Dratini (Japanese: ミニリュウ Miniryu) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves into starting at level 30, which evolves into starting at level 55. Biology Dratini is a serpentine Pokémon with a blue body and a white underside. It has white, three-pronged fins on the sides of its head and a white bump on its forehead. Above its large, round, white snout are oval, purple eyes. As Dratini is filled with life energy, it is constantly growing, and can thus reach lengths of over six feet. As it grows, it sheds its skin regularly. Whenever Dratini undergoes shedding, it hides behind a large waterfall. Although this Pokémon was originally thought to be nothing more than a myth, it has been found in colonies living . In the anime Major appearances Clair's Dratini Dratini made its English dub debut in Beauty is Skin Deep. This Dratini belonged to Clair and wanted to steal it from her. It evolved into a at the end of the episode. Other Dratini debuted in EP035, where the warden of the was protecting the Dragon Pokémon. By the end of the episode, it turned out that the Dratini the warden met 30 years earlier had evolved into a Dragonair, and was now raising its own child Dratini. This episode was banned outside of Asia due to excessive use of a firearm. Minor appearances A Dratini appeared in one of 's fantasies in Ditto's Mysterious Mansion. A Dratini appeared in Snorlax Snowman. A 's Dratini appeared in a video in Performing with Fiery Charm!. A 's Dratini appeared in Alola to New Adventure!, where it was seen on the beach. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Dratini debuted in Drat That Dratini! in Viridian Forest. It had been attacking but was calmed by . It later appeared again in a flashback of Yellow's in Bang the Drum, Slowbro. Lance's Dragonite was once a Dratini, as shown in a flashback in The Legend. It was also revealed to be a Pokémon harmed by human industrialization. This motivated Lance to formulate his plot to destroy humanity many years later. Clair's Dragonair was once a Dratini, as shown in a flashback in The Last Battle II. A Dratini appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Dratini appeared in The Final Battle IV, where it was one of the Pokémon that helped with his disabilities. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Dratini appeared in Lance's Dragonite's fantasy in The Final Battle!! when it was telling a false story about how it met Lance. Dratini appeared in Good-Bye, Pikachu?! where it took a liking to . When showed up with and , Pikachu decided to protect the Dratini. Dratini then evolved into a Dragonair when it noticed that Pikachu got injured by Giovanni's and . It evolved again into Dragonite when pulled its tail. In the Pokémon Zensho manga found a Dratini in the Safari Zone, which he gave to a fisherman afterwards. In the TCG In the TFG One Dratini figure has been released: * : Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon: Magikarp Jump: A Dratini may appear as part of the "You're No Magikarp!" , being accidentally hooked up while fishing (instead of a ). Pokédex entries . It is rare and was long considered to exist only in myth.}} |} |} |} |} in length. It grows larger by repeatedly shedding skin.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations ( ) Buy for 2800C in the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon City}} ( ) Buy for 4600C in the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon City}} ( )}} ( )}} |} |} ing, , and ) ( and ) Goldenrod Game Corner}} ing, , and ) ( and ) Dragon's Den ( ) }} |} |} ( ) Buy for 2800C in the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon City}} ( ) Buy for 4600C in the Rocket Game Corner in Celadon City}} |} |} )}} )}} ing, , and ) ( and ) Goldenrod Game Corner Dragon's Den ( ) }} }} }} |} |} )}} |area= }} |} |} ( )}} |} |} (Sea Skim)}} |} |} In side games |area=Valley}} |area=Celadon City, }} |} |} |} |} |area= marine, Endless Level 39, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Almia Castle}} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode A & S)}} |t= |color2= |t2= |area= }} |} |} |area=Lake: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Nixtorm, Dragnor}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Galerie Rouge: Stage 64 Nacht Carnival: Stage 532}} |area=Black Realm: Soothing Shore (All Areas), Origin Hideaway: Waterfall Basin (All Areas)}} |area=Area 10: Stage 02}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Hydro Pump Dratini|English|United States|5|August 9 to 29, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Hydro Pump Dratini}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Jet|Water|Physical|40|100|20}} |Dragon Breath|Dragon|Special|60|100|20||'}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|85|100|10||'}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10||'}} |Extreme Speed|Normal|Physical|80|100|5|‡}} |Haze|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Mist|Ice|Status|—|—|30}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 60 or higher |link= , , , and }} |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=148 |name2=Dragonair |type1-2=Dragon |evo2= |no3=149 |name3=Dragonite |type1-3=Dragon |type2-3=Flying }} Sprites Trivia * In early English-language promotional material for Pokémon Red and Blue, Dratini was referred to as "Dragoon". Although this word can mean a European military unit that is transported on horseback but fights on foot, the name was probably selected as a combination of dragon and lagoon. * Dratini and its share their name with , , , and . They are all known as Dragon Pokémon. Origin It appears to be based upon s or ryu, traditional s or s who bring good luck. Its constant growth is similar to that of , a serpent in Norse mythology. Its reclusive nature, aquatic habitat, and the fact that for a long time it was considered a myth are reminiscent of the . Name origin Dratini is a combination of and a corruption of tiny; tini-tiny is a phrase to indicate smallness. ''-ini'' is also an Italian suffix, applied to a word to imply endearment or smallness. Despite this, it is fairly large for a Pokémon, being 5'11" (1.8 m) in length. The name therefore may be in comparison to the size of , whose length is 13'01" (4.0 m). Miniryu is a combination of miniature and 竜 ryū (dragon). In other languages |fr=Minidraco|frmeaning=From mini and |es=Dratini|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Dratini|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Dratini|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=미뇽 Minyong|komeaning=From miniature and |zh_yue=迷你龍 Màihnéihlùhng|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Mini dragon" |zh_cmn=迷你龍 / 迷你龙 Mínǐlóng|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Mini dragon" |hi=द्रतिनी Dratini|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Дратини Dratini|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Clair's Dratini * Lance's Dratini External links Notes |} Category:Pokémon that run from battle de:Dratini es:Dratini fr:Minidraco it:Dratini ja:ミニリュウ zh:迷你龙